


Modern Day Oneshots

by TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Modern Day Series [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Ship It, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Just a bunch of random Oneshots and scenes that I thought up while thinking of the events in Modern Day Mayhem and how to put them togetherMost Oneshots will not be cannon to the story, so unless I say they are assumes that they're not.





	1. Study Date

Evie considered herself to be well read. She especially loved history. That was why she was in her University's library near closing time freaking out.

She hated finals weak....

"Excuse me I don't mean to intrude but I need that book for some quick notes" Evie looked up, ready to give a retort when she saw a man she recognized from.her class. 

"We're in the same boat then" she gestured to her notebook and pen that was currently in her hand. The man, Malik, at least had the deceny to look embaressed.

"Come there's a chair next to me, sit down and we can share it" Evie hummed, deciding to take pity on the Middle-Eastern man.

The two exchanged numbers after that, figuring it wasn't aweful to study with another person and soon they had a regular schedule.

"All I'm saying Evie is that I want to meet the Bloke you're meeting up with every Thursdays" Jacob, Evie's twin brother, exclaimed "I mean hell you've never willing studied with another person!"

"Oh hush brother" Evie blushed "It's not like we're dating..."

Malik looked up, relieved to see Evie had arrived "There you are!" He waved her over.

"Hello Malik" she nodded and smiled as she sat down "Sorry my twin brother decided to bother me a bit, I love him to prices but he is a dense bloke sometimes..." Malike nodded in sympathy and the two chatted for a bit before they started studying.

"I'm just saying, it's almost like society went backwards in Woman's rights sense the ancient civilizations, and I mean the truly ancient ones not like Rome and Greece" she pointed out "Which were pretty atypical on how woman were treated before Rome took over a good chunk of the world"

"I'm not disagreeing with you by any means" Malik nodded "Especially with how women are treated now a says in most countries. It's much more subtle, but there" they were discussing woman's suffrage, a topic that had come up once again due to recent news and their finals, though mostly Evie's finals dealt with it.

It was interesting to debate, because they both had sound reasons for what they believed, even agreeing on core points. It was a breath of fresh air to Evie that a male besides her brother actually understood her veiwpoints on woman's rights. 

"So you're the mysterious guy in my sister's life eh?" Jacob smiled as his twin opened the door to their shared apartment. Malik rose a brow "Jscob I presume?" The man grinned and gave a bow.

"At your service" he grinned and Evie gave an affectionate eye roll. That was until her brother continued.

"Now sense I have you here let's make one thing clear, you ever hurt her or do anythin' she doesn't like or consent to, and you'll be answering to my and my brass knuckles understood?" 

"Jacob!" Evie exclaime, but Malik only nodddd grimly.

"I understand now.." he turned to Evie "If I may, would you like to see a movie this Saturday?" Evie gave a surprised and happy nod.


	2. Stars extebded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extended scene of Jacob and Connor stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't hoenstly know if I should count this cannon or not?
> 
> So I'm saying it's an extended version of that scene

Jacob relaxed as he looked at the stars. This...was nice. Complete. He glanced at Connor and smiled. Thw Native American assassin was the most relaxed the Brit had ever seen him.

"This is nice" Connor spoke up after a few minutes of comfortable silence "Being able to see the stars and relax for a bit"

Jacob nodded, smiling gently at the other "Yeah...likening said can't usually see the stars in London, but when you could..."

"They're beautiful...Teharonhiawako is shining brightly tonight" 

 

"Oh?" Jacob turned to him and Connor smiled.

"I never let go of my people's core beliefs, none of us did...Christians may have long influenced us but we're nothing if not stubborn" Jacob smiled snd nodded.

The two continued talking until sunrise, when they reluctantly headed inside.

"Have a nice evening brother?" Evie asked with a secret smile.

Jacob nodded "Amazing..." he sighed wistfully and Evie sighed gently. Her brother wore his heart on his sleeve.


End file.
